


It's called a what?

by orphan_account



Series: Asexual Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Stiles, Asexual Derek, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sort of? - Freeform, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles realized that he was different when he got to the sixth grade. </p><p>Derek doesn't change that, but he makes things a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's called a what?

Stiles realizes that he’s different when he gets to sixth grade.

He isn't sure when the change occurred, over the summer maybe? But suddenly he gets to school again and everyone is interested in other people.

Everyone.

Jackson, Danny, Matt, even Scott.

Even Greenburg.

It’s ridiculous and confusing. He looks around at all of these people and doesn't really feel anything like what other people are describing. He wonders if maybe he’s like Danny, Danny likes guys. Maybe Stiles does too? But he doesn't, he gives it all a valiant attempt and gets nothing in return.

Someone asks him who he likes, and, confused, he tells them that he likes Scott. They’re best friends, everyone knows that. But the girl just giggles like he’s being funny and says, “No, who do you like like?”

Realization hits Stiles like a sack of bricks and he also realizes that he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't like anyone, but this girl looks so expectant, and everyone else does. So if he doesn't, that would make him weird.

So Stiles flips through every person in the school, masks his decision making as hesitation, and then picks the person Stiles has chalked up to be “most out of his league” and tells the girl that he like likes Lydia Martin.

It works for years. All it takes is a little over-the-top acting, and no one ever questions him. And, just like he expected, Lydia never gives him a second glance. He's not exactly happy with it, but it's what works.

Then Scott gets bitten by a werewolf, and it doesn't seem to matter anymore. Stiles life is a shit storm of things that go bump in the night, and trying to keep up appearances is the last thing on his mind. When Lydia gets caught up in the supernatural too, Stiles makes sure to make mention every so often. But when he tapers off and stops, no one questions him then either. Lydia's a good friend, and Stiles doesn't look for another scapegoat to make him look normal. He's happy with his friends, and Stiles doesn't need anything else. 

Then Derek confesses and Stiles feels something in his chest sink into his feet. 

Because Derek is just standing there looking so freaking hopeful, and judging by Stiles' dad's expression, Derek went to ask for freaking permission before talking to Stiles. 

And Stiles likes Derek, a lot. Not the same way Derek likes him, not the same way he likes Scott, it's somewhere in between the two. It's a new feeling, Stiles doesn't have a name for it. 

Stiles doesn't have an answer for Derek either. 

Derek seems to realize this. He leaves with his metaphorical tail between his legs, flowers crumpling in his fist. Stiles' dad gives him a look that clearly expresses his disappointment. 

Stiles avoids pretty much everyone for three days. Scott had come over later the same day Derek did, upset on Derek's behalf, which had kind of been the final straw of sorts. 

On day three, Stiles goes to talk to Derek. 

Isaac is the one that opens the door, and he gives Stiles a long speech about hurting people's feelings before he actually lets Stiles in the house. Then he leaves and says he'll be back in half an hour and if Derek is more upset than he was, Stiles is going to be in trouble. 

Derek won't look at him, Stiles supposes that maybe he deserves it. Derek had literally spilled his heart to Stiles, which considering his past experience with love is a really  _really_ big deal, and Stiles had sat there and stared until he left. 

Stiles is not always pleased with his actions. 

So Stiles does what he does best, and talks. 

"I'm sorry," he blurts out, and Derek doesn't look up, just scoffs a little, and Stiles keeps going, "Really, I am. I know I was a total ass, but I really didn't know what to say. Because I do, like you, just... not the same way you do? But it isn't you, it's me. Shit, that sounded cliche and also not at all what I meant. I mean, I don't like... anyone, like you like me? I never have, I'm just not into people, and I know that it makes me weird and broken, so I didn't want to say anything to you. And then I couldn't think of anything to say, but I like the idea of being... closer? with you I guess, I just don't... like you like you."

Derek is giving Stiles the most incredulous expression he's been on the receiving end of for a while, and Stiles feels his voice die in his throat. Because this is it, this is where Derek is going to realize just how screwed up Stiles really is, and Stiles doesn't know how to handle this. 

"Are you serious right now?" Derek asks, "You, the research guy, never looked that up?" 

This conversation isn't going at all how Stiles was expecting, "Uh, no?" he manages to stutter. 

Derek rolls his eyes so hard Stiles is surprised he didn't pull a muscle. "That has a name, it's called being Aromantic, you aren't  _broken,_  you idiot." 

Stiles is doing a pretty good impression of a dying fish, and he has to consciously remind himself to close his mouth. "What?" he asks, earning himself another eye roll. Stiles doesn't think he's gotten this many since those fairies came into town and Stiles was asking about them. Namely, asking how they compared to popular media representation, as it turns out, the media is completely wrong on numerous fronts. Their teeth being one of the more important ones. 

"People who are Aromantic aren't romantically attracted to anyone." Derek explains, in the same tone of voice one would use when addressing a child under the age of six, "People who are Asexual, like me, aren't sexually attracted to anyone." 

"Wait, so you love me, but you don't want to have sex with me?" Stiles asks, he can't tell if he's relieved or offended. He's thinking he's somewhere in the middle. 

Derek just gives him a disbelieving look, "You don't love me or want to have sex with me," he says, "don't act like you're offended." 

"I love you." Stiles argues, which, what? "Just not... romantically. Is there a name for that?" 

It isn't a serious question, but Derek nods anyway. "It's called a Squish." 

Stiles chokes a little on his own saliva, because Derek just said that with a completely straight face, and while he  _has_ to be joking, Derek doesn't usually joke like that. 

"There's a name for that type of relationship too," Derek continues, steadily ignoring Stiles' frantic coughing, "It's called a Queerplatonic relationship." 

"Wait," Stiles wheezes, "It's called a what?" 

"A Queerplatonic relationship," Derek repeats, using that same condescending patience he was earlier. Then he tilts his head to the side, the perfect picture of questioning canine, "Does that change your response?" 

Stiles' mouth is opening and closing without making any noise again, and Stiles has to wonder if he does this more than he thought he did. "Maybe?" he settles on, wincing a little in case Derek isn't happy with this answer. 

He seems to be happy enough with it, giving Stiles a tiny little nod, the corner of his mouth twitching up a little. 

Then Issac comes home and kicks Stiles out, effectively cutting off their conversation and Stiles' ability to study that expression on Derek a little while longer. 

They take it slow. 

Glacially slow, to be honest. 

They start with Stiles sitting next to Derek during Pack meetings, gradually getting closer as he gets more comfortable. Then they sleep next to each other when the pack has their "puppy piles", Stiles wakes up the next morning and has somehow become the little spoon. He finds that he likes it.

He also finds that he likes the weight of Derek's hand on top of his, that Derek's neck is warm and also a convenient hiding place for his face when he's gone and said something horrifically embarrassing, that kisses are okay as long as there on his forehead or nose, and that waking up with the warmth of someone in bed beside him is really satisfying and that Derek makes for a really good space heater for when he's watching movies. 

When Stiles goes to college, Derek doesn't follow him, he has a job and the pack to stick with. However, Stiles' roommate knows to vacate every Saturday because that's when Derek visits, Stiles makes a hugely unnecessary blanket fort, and they cuddle and watch movies all day long.

When Stiles graduates, he moves into Derek's apartment and gets a job at Beacon Hill's Elementary as a kindergarten teacher. They get married a year later for tax purposes, Stiles loves his ring because its a replica of The One Ring from Lord of the Rings. Allison and Scott get married a few months later, followed by Erica and Boyd, while Lydia goes on to get a Field's Medal, or two. No one has gotten hurt as a result of something supernatural in almost two years, and all in all, Stiles thinks that everything worked out pretty freaking well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing endings.  
> I just have a lot of Asexual Stiles/Asexual Derek feels. In case you hadn't noticed.  
> There's just not enough of these fics around.


End file.
